If it wasn't for Ino
by thebluedove
Summary: If it wasn't for Ino this would never be happening...


**A/N- I just wrote this story out of nowhere, this story wasn't planned, plus I was listening to music when and Idea popped into my head so… Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I really don't own Naruto **

"No Naruto please don't! Please!"

"I'm sorry Sakura but….CHECKMATE!"

Naruto moves his chess piece and takes Sakura's king.

"Whatever, Its harder to play with two flashlights anyways… You know we wouldn't be in the dark if it wasn't for Ino plow drying her DUMB hair."

"WHAT! DUMB HAIR! ITS BETTER THAN THE PINK MESS YOU CALL 'hair'"

Sakura shines the flashlight on Ino, who's face is red and has the angriest facial expression. Sakura smirks because all it took was one word to make Ino angry.

Sakura tries to turn the light on again, but got the same result as an hour ago. Ino was plow drying her hair and everything turn off. The TV, the lights and the toaster. Sakura could care less about the damn TV and lights but the toaster! That was one thing Sakura cared most about, beside a special someone. But now Sakura just wanted some toast.

Hinata is with Kiba in the corner trying to find his dog that ran when the lights went out.

It would have been smart to get a flashlight but Since they didn't ask, they didn't get one.

Sakura knows that its mean to not give them one but, she wanted Hinata to stop being to shy, and her asking for a flashlight would be step for her. So if they don't ask, they'll be in the dark.

Naruto is still looking at the chess game board, still in amaze that he won the game. He always played with Shikamaru and never once won. Speaking of Shikamaru, his lazy ass didn't even bother showing up – Sakura thought. Gosh if your invited to a party, you should usually come. Especially if its **your **surprise party. No one told him its **his **party. Since he didn't show up, we decide to just hang out and eat cake.

That's when Ino decided to take a shower. Then after she was dress she pulled out the damn hair dryer…Now We come to this moment. Lights, TV and toaster out…

Well might as well find **her**- Sakura decided, if she couldn't get toast than maybe she could get the woman she wants. Sakura walks to from the living room to her own room and finds Temari sleeping in her bed.

She looks so cute- Sakura thought. Sakura sits on the bed edge as Temari slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey." Temari says softly, and gentle. Sakura guess her voice was so soft because she just woke up.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

Temari giggles "Nah its ok. Come closer."

Sakura moves a bit closer.

"No, closer, come lay down with me." Temari says as she moves, so Sakura could be there.

"Ok, thanks."

Sakura lays down next to the blonde. Sakura is blushing a light pink. As Temari wraps her arm around the pink haired nin.

"Sakura…. I want a never-ending dream. A dream of you…"

This makes Sakura's light pink blush turn into a mess of red blush on her cheeks.

"Look, I liked for a while now… and I wanted you to be mine. And I chose this moment because, Its just you and me now, in your room. And I just want you."

"I-I-I like you too."

The minute Sakura said that, Temari attacked her lips with her own.

So much passion was in the kiss that, not one but **both** girls felt sparks and fireworks flashing, as the kiss turns into a make-out session. Sakura rolled on top of Temari.

To think of it, If it wasn't for Ino and the hair dryer, Temari would have never wanted to go to sleep because the lights went out. Then this moment would never be happening…

As Temari rolls and gets on top of Sakura, not leaving each other lips for a second. The lights turn back on…

They both pull away. Breath-less.

"So, this means?" Sakura asked

"Yes silly."

Temari gives Sakura a light kiss on the cheek as she gets off of her new girlfriend.

Sakura gets up and holds her new girl's hand.

"How about we just…chill out here?" Temari asked

"Sure." Sakura says as returns the kiss, on Temari's cheek.

This is just the beginning…

**A/N- I hope you guys like my story… I think there might be a chapter 2 and maybe not… I don't know yet…. **

**Review!**


End file.
